puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkings
Hawkings is a pirate who sails the Viridian Ocean. He is a fleet officer and tactician of Odin's Demise, member of the flag Get Off My Lawn and an admiral in the navy, who puts into port on . Hawkings owns the furnisher shoppe Towers of Illium on , owns a tailoring stall on and manages Bebemaster's Furnishing Stall also on Dragon's Nest. He enjoys pillaging, exploring Atlantis, raiding Cursed Isles and is an avid hunter of skellies, zombies and Brigand Kings. His preferred puzzles are Battle Navigation, Carpentry, Alchemistry, Rumble, Blacksmithing and Sailing. History * Former captain of Odin's Demise Biography 2005 - Learning the ropes Hawkings began his career as a pirate in late April of 2005. He soon joined Odin's Demise and became a loyal member of crew. He rose quickly through the ranks holding positions as cabin person, pirate, officer, fleet officer and senior officer. On July 22,2005 Hawkings won his first skull in a battle with the 6 skellies on . In addition to a skull, Hawkings also won over 66,000 Pieces of Eight, a scimitar, a falchion, a short sword, over 20 sticks, over a dozen whisking potions and many items of clothing and a plethera of bid tickets. In late 2005 Hawking's opened a second hand clothing business in the back of Jadeiris's Tailoring Stall on . He opened this business to sell off many miscellaneous clothing items he obtained from fighting skellies. In November of 2005 Hawkings submitted the winning entry for the Viridian Ocean in the 'Who Wants to be Hades' Governor Contest' which lead to Charun being appointed to the governorship of Sakejima Island. 2006 - Voyage to notoriety In March of 2006 Hawkings first entered the furnisher business by securing ownership of the furnisher shoppe On the House located on Sakejima Island. The shoppe flourished under his ownership but he sold it to Maharet in April of 2006 for an undisclosed number of war frigates. In March of 2006 Hawkings submitted the winning entry in the E2 Ultimate Guru Tutorial Contest winning a Sleeping Pig, a sloop renamed Masterful Sawfish and a yellow/maroon fancy ribbon. During May of 2006 Hawkings served as captain of Odin's Demise but stepped down to secure the future of Odin's Demise by merging it with The Elder Scrolls and appointing Reepacheep captain of the revitalized Odin's Demise. During the time that Hawkings was captain of Odin's Demise he was also prince of . In mid-2006 Hawkings entered and placed third in both the Plundered Poems - Sonnet Edition and the Microfiction Deathmatch forum competitions winning a Parrot Feather, a Stone Tablet, two Fancy Ribbons, a Golden ticket and a mirror. As a result of these two competitions Hawkings was made poet of Odin's Demise. On August 20, 2006 Hawkings won a yellow/maroon parrot named Vedrfolnir in the Blind Ship Familiar Auction on Viridian with a bid of 351 ship points. Bid included 4 merchant brigs, 19 war brigs and 30 war frigates. On September 4, 2006 Hawkings completed the memorization of the Viridian ocean. The last route memorized was to . On September 21, 2006 Hawkings christened his primary pillaging sloop as the Bird of Prey. In October of 2006 Hawkings reentered the furnisher business taking over full management of Bebemaster's Furnishing stall on Dragon's Nest. Under his management the stall quickly became a top supplier of high end furniture in the . On November 11, 2006 Hawkings placed second in the Viridian version of the Super Megatastic Carpentry Bake-Off, winning a silver cross and a grey/aqua fancy ribbon. On December 10, 2006 Hawkings was awarded the #1 carpenter trophy on the Viridian Ocean after having been consistently listed as the #2 carpenter on the ocean for several months. In December of 2006 Hawkings entered every Daily Doodle contest, posting two wins, three runners-up, one honorable mention, three participatory awards and a Dedicated Doodler award. For his efforts Hawkings received grey (tin foil) Roses, a grey bandana (tin foil helmet), a teddy bear, two winter ornaments, a festive wreath and an Apollo action figure. 2007 - Rise of a navigator On Saturday, January 20, 2007 Hawkings aided Panopea in defending the Scurvy Goldfish, a special treasure sloop. Hawkings served aboard as carpenter and aided the crew to four victories out of total of seven engagements. During the time he defended the treasure ship he and his fellow crewmates could be seen as Skellingtons. Hawkings appeared as a moss colored skellie wearing a green and lime musketeer hat. On January 29, 2007 Hawkings help to fight a group of thirty-six skellies that had decended on Lima Island. For his part in this particular skellie fray he won the skull and femur of Bony Christian. The femur won was Hawkings's first and was moss colored. Hawkings was given his first opportunity to be a blockade navigator by his good friend Esaidra, queen of Dragon Lords, on February 4, 2007 during . In the blockade Hawkings was given command of war frigates and war brigs and assisted in successfully transferring the ownership of the island to Dragon Lords by defeating Subtle Tease who had decided to contest the island. On February 25, 2007 Hawkings led a crew of mates from Odin's Demise to a second place finish in The Great Scavenger Race on the Viridian Ocean. His crew consisted of Buluayam, Daresbury, Jollylady, Lucciola, Pekisko and Reepacheep. On April 29, 2007 Hawkings attained another career goal in winning his first Brigand King trinket by helping to defeat a war brig commanded by a Barbarian version of The Widow Queen. During the battle Hawkings was acting as chief sailor for the crew. During the Rumble match following the sea battle Hawkings wielded his blackjack to deadly effect and with his fellow shipmates defeated The Widow Queen and her fifteen swabbies. To secure her freedom Hawkings was ransomed a red jeweled brooch by the beautiful sea goddess. On May 17, 2007 Hawkings led a crew of six pirates into a battle against a merchant brig crewed by The Widow Queen and twelve of her sultry lady pirates. During the sea battle Hawkings' ship, the Bird of Prey, took a couple of early hits but hung on to end the sea battle with a score of max to 2. The following Swordfight went very much in favor of Hawkings's crew and ended in The Widow Queen being defeated with only Hawkings and one of his swarthy mates going down. The win marked Hawkings's first defeat of a Brigand King while battle navigating. To secure her freedom Hawkings was ransomed a blue bottle of rose goddess perfume. On a pillage lead by Hawkings on the evening of May 31, 2007 he was awarded the ultimate Battle Navigation trophy. The trophy came at the end of a very successful five battle pillage aboard the sloop, Bird of Prey. The trophy was awarded at the conclusion of the last battle of the pillage against a brigand dhow. The sea battle ended with a score of max - .5 and the Swordfight following was also won, netting the crew over 14,000 pieces of eight. It is also interesting to note that during this historic pillage, Hawkings also led his crew to victory over a merchant brig commanded by Barnabas the Pale, a cutter and two baghlahs. On June 3, 2007 Hawkings participated in the BK Fruit Frenzy Races on Viridian. With the help of his good friends, Chaosdaddy, Yamiko, Esaidra, Dyrbar and Pekisko he raced a sloop from to Dragon's Nest to in 46 minutes winning a tan monkey named Motsognir for his second place finish. On June 17, 2007 during Prolix X while defending from the forces of Vargas the Mad, Hawkings lost his hand and received a hook in its place. The injury was received during the second round of the blockade when the war brig Hawkings was commanding was sunk. During the blockade of Pranayama he fought on July 7, 2007, Hawkings aided his friends in Dragon Lords against RiddleMakers, who were defending as part of the "Choose your own Island" Opening event on the Viridian Ocean. In this very closely contested five round blockade, which saw the first serious blockade use of baghlahs, Hawkings commanded a series of baghlahs and contended crucial buoys that lead to victories in rounds 2 and 3 for Dragon Lords in their loosing effort to take control of the island. Two weeks later on July 21, 2007 during the blockade of Jubilee I, RiddleMakers, impressed with the use of baghlahs at Pranayama I, called on Hawkings to help with their own baghlah attack squad, known as the "Wolf Pack" by Hawkings' crew, Odin's Demise. The efforts of Hawkings and the other "Wolf Pack" navigators helped ensured victory over Vanguard in three straight rounds and secured the island for colonization by RiddleMakers. On August 25, 2007 during the blockade of Tigerleaf IV, Hawkings navigated for Imperial Coalition to defend from The All-Consuming Flame, the flag of the Brigand King, Azarbad the Great. During the blockade, Hawkings commanded war frigates to contend buoys and sink opposing ships to help secure victory for his friends in Imperial Coalition. The only ship to be sunk under Hawkings's command was the Conceited Mackerel which was seized by the ship puzzle connection bug early in round 1. During round 2, Hawkings commanded the ship Good Rudd and racked up a large number of buoy points while inflicted casualties on Azarbad's fleet. The Good Rudd was one of the first ships to enter Round 3 and was ideally positioned to contend a cluster of 3 buoys totaling six points. Hawkings was able to quickly maneuver and contend for this crucial early cluster, keeping the score close until the rest of Imperial Coalitions fleet entered and took up positions around the board. He also had the distinction of being the navigator that sank the last ship, a war frigate, of The All-Consuming Flame's armada. On September 9, 2007, Hawkings assisted Viridian Avengers in a losing effort to defend from the forces of the Chthonic Horde during Corona X. During all five rounds of the blockade, Hawkings distinguished himself by contending important buoy clusters and sinking enemy ships. It was during this blockade that Hawkings lost his right eye. The injury was received when one of six ships he was commanding sank and has resulted in Hawkings and Barnabas the Pale becoming bitter enemies. During the weekend of September 15 - 16, Hawkings lead two attacks on Atlantis. The trips marked his first trips to the lost world as Navigator. Under his command several sea monsters were slain and much treasure was hauled. The trip on the 15th was to the Abandoned Outpost and brought in nearly 400k in the booty and the trip on the 16th to the Harsh Fort brought in over 200k. On September 23, 2007, Hawkings was called upon again to assist his friends in Imperial Coalition defend against the attack of The All-Consuming Flame, this time at . During rounds one and two of Ansel III, Hawkings commanded a pair of war frigates to guard buoys and sink opposing ships. Hawkings was the first ship into the blockade for round two and despite taking heavy damage getting into position managed to contend and hold an ocean side cluster of buoys while under continuous attack. Hawkings managed to port both ships under his command at the end of their respective rounds without being sunk. On September 30, 2007 Hawkings won a tan/brown parrot named Gwaihir in the Bakeoff Bonanza, which was a simultaneous Sailing, Carpentry and Bilging bakeoff. Hawkings participated in the Carpentry division and placed eighth during the qualifier round aboard the grand frigate Baking Ballyhoo. The final was held aboard the grand frigate Baking Bonito where Hawkings started his session out with double digit masterpieces and cruised the rest of the way through the final with his hammer never dropping from sparklling. On October 26, 2007 Hawkings expanded his furnishing business with the purchase of the upgraded furnisher shoppe named Towers of Illium located on Labyrinth Moors. On Saturday, December 15, 2007, Hawkings was called upon to assist the Pay for Play, Collateral Damage, RiddleMakers Alliance during the triple threat blockades of Jubilee IV, Terra XIV and Prolix XI. Hawkings navigated during all three blockades but is most noted for his performance in the Prolix blockade. During round 3 of Prolix he was given command of a war brig with the orders to enter the blockade board, contest buoys, harass enemy vessels, frustrate opposing navigators and generally occupy Regnum Irae in order to keep them in the Prolix blockade and out of the Terra blockade. Toward the end of the round, after Collateral Damage's supporting war frigate sank, Hawkings was faced with five enemy war frigates and an enemy war brig alone on the board. To the amusement of his allies and friends, Hawkings lead the enemy fleet on a merry chase across the blockade board. The case ranged from the middle of the board, up to the right, island side corner and back across to the center of the ocean side. During the chase he continually stung enemy vessels with shot while taking only minimal damage. The chased concluded when Hawkings entered a wind current that pushed him off the ocean side of the board. During his exit he saluted the opposing fleet by pumping a finally volley of four medium cannonballs into one of the pursuing war frigates. In December of 2007 Hawkings once again entered every Daily Doodle contest, posting a win, seven honorable mentions, five paticipatory awards and a Dedicated Doodler award. For his efforts Hawkings received a special sloop renamed Inquisitive Hawkfish, a teddy bear, three candy canes, a winter ornament, a hammer, a golden daisy and a limited edition white tiger named Ketthyndla. 2008 - Ascending to the captaincy On February 2, 2008, Hawkings was crowned as a prince of the flag of Morrowind and took up the mantle of being involved in ocean politics. Immediately following the 'Is That A Starfish On Your Face, Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?' release on February 5, 2008, Hawkings lead an Atlantis expedition to the Atlantis location of Rocky Fort aboard the war frigate Upright Needlefish. Under his expert command, the crew safely navigated the treacherous waters sinking five archelons, one gorgonyx and about half a dozen triketos during their two an a half hour voyage. The treasure acquired was a personal best for Hawkings and included just over 414k in total gold and over 400 chests, lockers and treasure boxes. Many rare and wonder items were won by the crew and Hawkings's personal winnings included an atlantean helmet, an atlantean/atlantean crown, an atlantean/atlantean striped shirt and vest, an engraved atlantean band trinket and a broken trident tine trinket. At Prolix XII, on February 23, 2008, Hawkings was called up by this long time Regnum Irae friend, Macgreggor to defend Prolix Purlieu from the forces of Azarbad the Great and the All-Consuming Flame. During the blockade Hawkings distinguished himself by navigating a series of war frigates to sink ships and control buoys. During rounds two and three he captured and held crucial buoy clusters that lead to Regnum Irae victories in those two rounds. Also in round three, Hawkings was able to engage and finally sink a Cry Havoc war frigate that had been harassing Regnum Irae ships throughout the blockade. The next day on February 24, 2008, Hawkings was again called into blockade navigation duty, this time on behalf of his friends in Brink of Dawn and their bid for an island at Spectre IX. In this blockade Hawkings was given command of a series of war brigs. During rounds one and two he took control of outlying buoys and expertly defended them scoring and influencing them during crucial points of the blockade when the score remained close. He is particularly noted for not completely giving up a pair of buoys worth four points throughout the length of round two. At several points during this round he had to fight off multiple ships in order to maintain control of the buoys. On March 15 2008 during Harmattan XIV, Hawkings helped lead his flag, Morrowind, in a losing effort to take control of Harmattan from Antheas. In round 1, the only full round his flag contested, Hawkings used his blockade navigating skills aboard a war frigate to sink ships and score points. He contested and took control of an early outlying cluster, fighting off and sinking an Antheas xebec and managed to safely exit his ship from the board at the end of the round despite running out of both rum and cannonballs. The xebec Hawkings sank is reported to be the first one sunk across all the oceans of Puzzle Pirates. Due to his efforts and the efforts of other allied navigators, round 1 went to flag Morrowind. In round 2 Hawkings was one of the first navigators on the board for Morrowind and kept the score close until it was decided to pull out of the blockade because of the large jobbing disparity in Antheas' favor. The war frigate under Hawkings' command was sunk around the time of the decision to pull out of the blockade. In April of 2008, Hawkings entered the tailoring business by opening a tailoring stall on Dragon's Nest. His decision to open the stall was largely due to his success in hunting sea monsters in Atlantis from which as a owner/navigator regularly awarded him with large numbers of clothing items. On May 20, 2008 Hawkings lead a crew on a Sea Monster Hunt to the Atlantis location of Crumbling Hall located two leagues off of . During the expedition Hawkings expertly guided the vessel Unchanging Chub around the board sinking an elite archelon, an elite gorgonyx, a light archelon, a scout archelon, and more than a dozen triketos. The trip brought in 283k pieces of eight from Treasure Haul alone and Hawkings personally won a broken trident tine, a navy atlantean band, an atlantean/navy cape and an aqua ippolito whom he named Fafnir. During October of 2008 Hawkings placed 3rd in the Bernie Taupin category of Karaoke Kapers Part Duh with his parody of In The Ghetto titled On The Ocean, winning a blue daisy, a Puzzle Pirates tote bag and a red and black bronze elephant named Vafthrudnir. On October 30, 2008 Hawkings was named captain of Odin's Demise to take over leading the crew by replacing long time captain Reepacheep. During the proceeding six months Hawkings had been acting as the day to day leader of the crew when his friend Reepacheep had become largely inactive. In December of 2008, Hawkings, for the third year in a row, entered every Daily Doodle contest, posting two wins, five honorable mentions and the Dedicated Doodler award. For his efforts Hawkings received a special sloop renamed Obstructive Hawkfish, a white daisy, two winter ornaments, a Gaea doll and a limited edition gold cat named Tregul. 2009 - Raiding Cursed Isles In April of 2009, Hawkings submitted entries in all contests associated with the 2009 edition of Easter Easel and earned 6 honorable mentions over the course of the event. On May 20, 2009, Hawkings entered and placed first in the "I vow to thee, my Mnemosyne" forum writing contest, winning a Mnemosyne doll and a white/gold fancy ribbon trinket. On May 31, 2009, Hawkings attained a career goal by winning a music box of lamentations from Barnabas the Pale, who was in command of a longship. During the voyage, Hawkings and his crew also discovered a sunken treasure expedition, a buried treasure expedition and ported with 125k in pieces of eight total from booty and chests in addition to defeating Barnabas the Pale. It is also interesting to note that Apollo showed up during the battle with Barnabas the Pale to work on fixing the account of one of the crew and was the only pirate on board that didn't win the trinket because he did not hold a badge. On June 14, 2009 Hawkings lead a crew to the Cursed Isle location of Unnatural Cove of Horror located between the islands of Swampfen and Olive. During the raid Hawkings guided the sloop, Comfortable Sawfish across the Cursed Isle gauntlet twice and porting with 39 cursed chests, 133 fetish jars and 360 bone boxes. The trip brought in over 47K pieces of eight and Hawkings personally won a bear paw, several other trinkets, a set of crossed spears and an navy/violet serpent named Grafvitnir. On June 21, 2009 Hawkings led a crew to the Cursed Isle location of Eerie Redoubt of Misery located between the islands of Jubilee and Radix. During the raid Hawkings guided the sloop, Fine Pike across the gauntlet three times and ported with 101 cursed chests, 261 fetish jars and 642 bone boxes. The 1,004 chests from the trip yielded a total of 100,321 pieces of eight as recorded in the ship's log, a personal best for Hawkings. On October 28, 2009 Hawkings entered the 'Skeleton Pegs' Carpentery competition. He posted and early high score placing him second in the competition. His score held through the bulk of the competition and was bumped to 4th just minutes before the end of the competition. For his fourth place finish Hawkings won a Peghead doll and 2 piles of Bones furniture. On October 30, 2009, Hawkings, in a bizarre quirk of fate entered and posted the best fine in the 'Sail of the Dead' Sailing competition for which he won grey daisies, an atlantean/black octopus mask, an atlantean/black dryad laurel mask and a pair of fish skeletons. The only fine he posted was during the first two minutes of the competition on the start up league. Hawkings ended the year by once again participating in every December Daily Doodle as well as the assciated weekend doodles posting a second place weekend doodle finish, a runner-up, 10 honorable mentions and was for the fourth straight year named a Dedicated Doodler. His awards this year included a Winter Ornament trinket, a Teddy Bear trinket, a Maroon Daisy trinket, a Holiday Wreath with a gold ribbon and a personalized portrait of Apollo. 2010 - A new year During the weekend of February 6, 2010, Hawkings won the Poetrifecta! weekend doodle event winning a Maroon Rose trinket. Over the weekend of February 13, 2010, Hawkings placed second in the All wrapped up in ship shape fashion! weekend doodle. He was awarded a heart-shaped winter ornament for entry. On June 27, 2010, Hawkings lead a crew on a pillage and defeated his 100th career Brigand King. The battle was with Hawkings' old nemisis Barnabas the Pale on a cutter with 11 additional crew. Hawkings' crew consisted of himself and 4 mates aboard the Inquisitive Hawkfish. The sea battle ended with a score of Max - 1.5 due to a couple of extra bumps during the grapple phase. For their trouble Hawkings and his crew were awarded Will'o Wisp for Barnabas' ransome. Navigational history {| float="left" clear="both" width="100%" |- | }} Contributions * Creator of a Carpentry Tutorial for the YPPedia. Accomplishments Puzzling contests * 3rd place and Division 1 champ in OCL Sea Battle in July of 2006 as a member of the team 'Sock Rockers'. * 2nd place in the Super Megatastic Carp Bake-Off, Viridian on November 11, 2006. * 2nd place in The Great Scavenger Race on the Viridian Ocean on February 25-26, 2007. * 2nd place in BK Fruit Frenzy Races on the Viridian Ocean on June 2-3, 2007. * 1st place in Bakeoff Bonanza!, Carpentry Division on September 30, 2007. * 4th place in Summer Games Festival of Piracy! Event Finals, for Navigation on August 19, 2008. * 1st place in Yuletide Carpentry Compeition on the 27th of December 2008. * 2nd place in Yuletide Carpentry Compeition on the 29th of December 2008. * 3rd place in the Carpentry Division of the "Survey Says. . ." Puzzle Competition on the 7th of March 2009. * 4th place in Crimson Crunch rumble tournament on the 18th of July 2009. * 4th place in Skeleton Pegs Carpentry Competition on the 28th of October 2009. * Best fine in Sail of the Dead Sailing Competition on 30th of October 2009. * 3rd place in It Drops and Then I WIN!! rumble tournament on the 20th of December 2009. Forum contests * 9th place in the 2005 Poetry Deathmatch. * 1st place the Who Wants to be Hades' Governor Contest: Viridian Ocean, November of 2005. * Winner of five consolation prizes in the Holiday Half-Hour Homilies, December 17-18, 2005. * 1st place in the 'Christmas Songs' December Doodle, December 21, 2005. * 1st place in the E2 Puzzle Tutorial Contest, March of 2006. * 3rd place in the Plundered Poems - Sonnet Edition, July of 2006. * 3rd place in the 2006 Microfiction Deathmatch including best story for round 10 and Winner in the Bonus round. * Name chosen for the a building on the new ocean in the Building Naming Contest, August of 2006. * Winner of the Blind Ship Familiar Auction:Viridian Ocean, August 20, 2006. * 3rd place in the Puzzle Pirates - The Musical, September of 2006. * 1st place in the 'Expanding the Inventory' December Doodle, December 15, 2006. * Winner in the 'The Truth is Out There' Weekend Doodle, December 16-17, 2006. * Awarded an Apollo Doll by Apollo for entering all of the 2006 December Doodles. * 8th place in the Author's Author Deathmatch, November 2006 - March 2007. * Winner in three categories of Oceanus' Shack of Zen, February 2007. * 3 honorable mentions in Easter Easel, April 2007. * Honorable mention in Tea Time, April 2007. * 1 honorable mention in Brigand King Daily Doodles, May 2007. * Winner in the Smells like Haiku One-Day Poetry Challenge, July 5, 2007. * 1st place in the 'Questions, Questions' December Doodle, December 21, 2007. * Awarded a limited edition white tiger and a golden daisy by Apollo for entering all of the 2007 December Doodles. * Winner in the Pi Day Poetry++ Contest, March 14, 2008. * 1st place in the 'Nordenx' Easter Easel, March 26, 2008. * Honorable mention in Cronus' Family Album, May 2008. * 5th place in the "Who will be the NEXT brigand king?", April/May 2008. * 3rd place in the Bernie Taupin category of Karaoke Kapers Part Duh, October 2008. * 1st place in the 'Watch out for that ...' December Doodle, December 9, 2008. * 1st place in the 'Unusually Festive' December Doodle, December 16, 2008. * Awarded a limited edition gold cat and a Gaea doll by Gaea and Apollo for entering all of the 2008 December Doodles. * 6 honorable mentions in Easter Easel, April 2009. * 1st place in I vow to thee, my Mnemosyne, May 2009. * Winner in the Homullus' Head-Hurting Crossword Puzzle contest, Halloween 2009. * 2nd place in the Wreathed in Doodles Weekend Doodle during the weekend of December 19, 2009. * Awarded a personalized portrait of Apollo for entering all of the 2009 December Doodles. * Winner in the Poetrifecta! weekend doodle over the weekend of February 6, 2010. * 2nd place in the All wrapped up in ship shape fashion! weekend doodle over the weekend of February 13, 2010. * Winner of the 'Joe's third prize winning egg - Navigation Collage' Spring Egguinox doodle on April 16, 2010. Other noteworthy accomplishments * Won his first skull on July 22, 2005 and to date has won over 150 skulls from Skellie frays. * Completed memorizing the entire Viridian Ocean on September 4, 2006. * Attained the status of a number one carpenter on December 10, 2006. * Won his first femur in a skellie fray on January, 29 2007. * Defeated a Barbarian King for the first time on April 29, 2007, winning a red Jeweled Brooch from The Widow Queen. * Defeated a Brigand King for the first time while battle navigating on May 17, 2007 winning a bottle of blue Rose Goddess Perfume and to date has won over 100 brigand king trinkets. * Was awarded the ultimate Battle Navigation trophy on May 31, 2007. * Won his first zombie hand on October 24, 2007 and to date has won over 125 hands from Zombie frays. * Credited with sinking the first xebec on Viridian or any other ocean during round 1 of Harmattan XIV on March 15, 2008 * Won the fourth ippolito to be awarded on Viridian on May 20, 2008. * Won a serpent from a Cursed Isle on June 14, 2009. * Lead a crew to over 100 Cursed Chests and over 1,000 total chests for a single trip to a Cursed Isle location on June 21, 2009. (Accomplished in 3 trips across the gauntlet.) * Defeated 100th career Brigand King on June 27, 2010 winning an aqua Will'o Wisp from Barnabas the Pale. Awards Rare furniture collection {| float="left" clear="both" width="100%" |- | }} Trinket collection See Hawkings/Trinkets for Hawkings trinket collection. Pets {| float="left" clear="both" width="100%" |- | }} Renamed ships owned {| float="left" clear="both" width="100%" |- | }}